youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
T-Series
T-Series is a YouTube channel maintained by Indian music label T-Series and owned by Super Cassettes Industries Private Limited (SCIL). Founded by Gulshan Kumar, it also issues Bollywood film productions. They are well known for their subscriber feud with PewDiePie. History T-Series was founded by Gulshan Kumar in 1983, as a small company initially selling pirated Bollywood songs. T-Series' first original film soundtrack release was for Lallu Ram in 1984, with music scored by Ravindra Jain. The company's breakthrough came with Aashiqui (1990), a film soundtrack album composed by duo Nadeem–Shravan (Nadeem Akhtar Saifi and Shravan Kumar Rathod), which sold 20 million units in India and is the best-selling Bollywood soundtrack album of all time. Many of the other best-selling Bollywood music albums of the 1990s, particularly those composed by Nadeem–Shravan, was released under the T-Series label. Besides music production, the company also began venturing into film production. In 1997, T-Series founder Gulshan Kumar was murdered by the Indian mafia Mumbai underworld syndicate D-Company. His assassination also led to T-Series losing its most prolific musicians at the time, Nadeem–Shravan, due to Nadeem Akhtar Saifi initially being accused of involvement in the murder, before later being exonerated. After Gulshan Kumar's death in 1997, the company has since been led by his son Bhushan Kumar and younger brother Krishan Kumar. YouTube On YouTube, T-Series is the most subscribed YouTube channel of all time with over 95 million subscribers. The channel is currently the fastest growing channel in terms of subscribers due to sub bots, gaining over 4.3 million subscribers monthly, which averages over 144,000 subscribers gained daily. T-Series is also the most viewed YouTube channel of all time with over 68 billion video views, having over 35 billion more video views than second place, WWE, and having surpassed previously most viewed channel, PewDiePie, on February 14, 2017. T-Series is also the fastest growing YouTube channel in terms of video views, gaining over 2.6 billion video views monthly, and averages 88 million video views gained daily. PewDiePie vs T-Series Main Article: PewDiePie vs T-Series T-Series has been the fastest growing YouTube channel on the platform since late 2017. Since December 2017, when T-Series has been getting 100,000 subscribers daily consistently, they were growing 4 times faster than PewDiePie, and even temporarily overtook him at some point in time. When T-Series was less than 10 million subscribers behind PewDiePie, PewDiePie himself and multiple YouTubers, such as Pyrocynical, DramaAlert, and MrBeast have been discussing T-Series growth. On August 29, 2018, PewDiePie made his first video on T-Series due to the small YouTube community and occasional big YouTubers discussing on T-Series growth against PewDiePie. It was featured in an LWIAY episode. PewDiePie mentions T-Series at the start and says he is "looking to fight back irl" while he flaunts a fake sword, to prevent T-Series from surpassing PewDiePie in subscribers, though obviously as a more exaggerated satirical approach and Felix himself probably has nothing against the company, and definitely nothing against Indians as a whole. This later caused many other creators on YouTube and other media to "fight back" as well, making T-Series more well-known towards the English-speaking audience. PewDiePie later made a video called "TSERIES EXPOSED?" which is an episode of the PewNews series. PewDiePie reads a YouTube comment off his Reddit. The comment mentions that you will be automatically subscribed to T-Series once you create the account in India. PewDiePie then asked his fans from India to test this out for evidence. PewDiePie also mentions about how T-Series having over 62 million subscribers with little to no views on their recently uploaded videos. He later created a diss track named "bitch lasagna ". Disstrack On October 5, 2018, PewDiePie released a satirical diss track on T-Series named, "T-Series Diss Track" in which after a week later was changed to "bitch lasagna". When the music video was released on the PewDiePie channel, it had received more views than Eminem's song, "Venom" in an hour. It also took down T-Series growth on that day, gaining only 90,000 subscribers while averagely getting 120,000 subscribers a day during that month span. The diss contains many references, which can be found described in depth on Genius' bitch lasagna lyric page, many being satirical and joking in nature, with no harmful intentions. Many seemed to mistake the diss to be towards Indians as a whole, but this is far from the case. The line, "You India, You Lose” for instance, is a reference to his "You Laugh, You Lose" series, which he names "You Country, You Lose" in case the videos are themed towards memes from a specific a country or nation, such as India or Russia. MrBeast advertising PewDiePie At the start of the PewDiePie vs. T-Series battle, fellow YouTuber MrBeast wanted to help out PewDiePie and to make sure T-Series does not pass PewDiePie as a collective stand against a big corporation being the most subscribed channel on YouTube by releasing a video on On October 26, 2018 called "I Bought Every Billboard In My City For This", in which he used the Billboards to advertise PewDiePie, urging people to subscribe to PewDiePie to make sure he stays the most subscribed YouTube channel. Additionally, MrBeast was able to do the same thing using posters, on National Television, and on the radio. T-Series was 100,000 subscribers away from surpassing PewDiePie at this time. After the release of MrBeast's video and the PewDiePie vs T-Series billboard, PewDiePie received over 180,000 subscribers that day and received over 360,000 subscribers the next day. The 360,000 subscribers are the most subscribers PewDiePie has ever received in a day. Throughout the 'battle' of PewDiePie vs T-Series, T-Series has made no response to PewDiePie or the fans. They still continue to release music videos, lyric videos, audio of the music and BTS. The only thing T-Series mentions that is related to the 'PewDiePie vs T-Series' trend is that they explain on their Twitter that they are "just one small step away from being the worlds largest channel", which the fans do still criticize T-Series for allegedly subscriber-botting. They also were retweeted a few tweets from artists that work at T-Series asking fans to subscribe to T-Series. Indian YouTuber Saiman Says also contributed, putting up T-Series billboards jokingly around India, though he actually is a fan of PewDiePie and set up real PewDiePie billboards across India in his support, gaining him a shout-out from Felix. MrBeast says PewDiePie 100,000 Times Even after MrBeast advertised PewDiePie with billboards, it did not stop T-Series from slowing down from PewDiePie longer. T-Series was approximately 90,000 subscribers away from surpassing PewDiePie before MrBeast made another video to keep PewDiePie #1 most subscribed. On November 25, 2018, MrBeast says PewDiePie 100,000 times. At the start of the video, MrBeast tells his fans and new-comers to subscribe to PewDiePie "and to help him win the war". The subscriber growth was given to PewDiePie once again, gaining 244,000 subscribers the day of MrBeast's upload, and 247,000 subscribers the next day. Hacked Printers Over the last couple of days since November 29, 2018, Twitter users have been posting screenshots of printouts from internet-connected printers that say that 'PewDiePie needs their help'. As it turned out, over 50,000 printers locally were hacked, printing out a message asking people to subscribe to PewDiePie, unsubscribe from T-Series, and to 'tell everyone you know' about the YouTube race. It also urged people to subscribe to PewDiePie’s channel and to spread awareness by using the hashtag #SavePewDiePie in their social media messaging. The middle of the printout contains an ASCII figure of a “brofist,” a gesture from PewDiePie and his logo/channel branding. The screenshots have no specific origin; users from Canada to the UK have purportedly received it. The individual responsible, a hacker who goes by TheHackerGiraffe, claims they found a repository of 800,000 open printers on Shodan.io – a search engine to find out devices connected to the internet – and took over 50,000 of them and sent out a command to print his message, claiming that it just took him 30 minutes to learn, code, and take control of the printers, and taking it as a point of awareness for printer security. “People underestimate how easy a malicious hacker could have used a vulnerability like this to cause major havoc,” TheHackerGiraffe told The Verge. “Hackers could have stolen files, installed malware, caused physical damage to the printers and even use the printer as a foothold into the inner network." The hack did not help PewDiePie gain subscribers at much of a faster rate, unlike MrBeast's two attempts of trying to keep PewDiePie most subscribed. Surrender Even after MrBeast helped out PewDiePie, PewDiePie made a tweet, "It looks like this is it bois." with a picture of a text saying "Dawn of The Final Day -24 Hours Remain-''", in which PewDiePie now surrenders his number 1 most subscribed title, as T-Series growth had not stopped. MrBeast also made a tweet responding to PewDiePie saying "It was an honor fighting by your side", in which MrBeast gives up and can no longer help PewDiePie further, possibly to prevent lack of PewDiePie videos from MrBeast, as it can get weaker along the way. Many other well-known internet persona's Grandayy, Sr Pelo and Pyrocynical encouraged PewDiePie to never give up, as other persona's TheSyndicateProject, Mini Ladd and CouRage accepted the fate. YouTubers help PewDiePie Right after PewDiePie surrendered, creators on YouTube refused to let T-Series surpass PewDiePie in subscribers. Markiplier, a long time friend of PewDiePie, rose and made a 1-hour live stream encouraging his subscribers to subscribe to PewDiePie where he "Literally Won't Shut Up Until You Subscribe To PewDiePie ", continuously telling his live viewers to subscribe to PewDiePie. Many others such as Jacksepticeye, Durv, Joe Jenkins, and even Logan Paul offered their help in various different ways across social media, which all ended up being successful. T-Series was 20,000 subscribers away before being number 1 most subscribed, and PewDiePie was now 320,000 subscribers above, gaining 544,000 subscribers in 1 day, which is a first in PewDiePie's YouTube history. By mid-December, the subscriber gap between PewDiePie and T-Series was over 1.3 million. Many parodies, covers, remixes, and variations of "bitch lasagna" have also come into sight, which continuously helped in the battle against the channels well after, with many fans even "doing their part" to help Felix outside of social media itself. T-Series surpasses PewDiePie In 2019, the gap started getting closer again, and the record for the lowest gap was broken multiple times in the second half of February. On February 22, T-Series overtook PewDiePie for the first time, because of YouTube's daily subscriber purge, which is used to delete inactive subscribers / fake subscribers. PewDiePie, but T-Series went up, making an easy surpass against PewDiePie. But PewDiePie quickly reclaimed the spot as most subscribed approximately 8 minutes later after Elon Musk finally hosted an episode of 'Meme Review'. Occasionally, T-Series does surpass PewDiePie thanks to the YouTube audit which happens everyday at 2:30 PM EST. T-Series gains subscribers during the audit, but PewDiePie goes down in subscribers most of the time, giving T-Series a closer gap to passing PewDiePie, or passing PewDiePie for a short period of time before PewDiePie holds the title again for another 23 hours on average. During the night time for US and UK, T-Series starts to grow faster than PewDiePie and occasionally surpasses PewDiePie. On March 21, 2019, T-Series was ahead by 34,000 subscribers and held the most subscribed title for 11 hours. The Race to 100 Million Subscribers Since T-Series has surpassed PewDiePie multiple times, Felix changed up the race and decided the finish line would be to reach 100 million subscriber first, instead of keeping the most subscribed title. Felix claims after he hopes to reach 100 million subscribers before T-Series, he will accept T-Series taking the spot as most subscribed. PewDiePie's Comeback In the early mornings of March 27, 2019, T-Series surpassed PewDiePie, only this time, stayed as most subscribed. Within 2 days, T-Series was 80,000 subscribers ahead. 3 days later, 100,000 subscribers ahead. 3 days after being officially surpassed by T-Series, Felix uploaded a video "We lost (not happy)"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BXMDIVioNE, another episode of LWIAY. Felix says that it was all just a troll and sub counts does not matter. One day later, PewDiePie made the music video "Congratulations"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHgc8Q6qTjc, congratulating T-Series on surpassing PewDiePie in subscribers. However, after the "Congratulations" video was release, PewDiePie started gaining a massive following. In just 12 hours, T-Series was 100,000 subscribers ahead and on April 8, 2019, PewDiePie was more than 400,000 subscribers ahead. Defeating PewDiePie Ever since PewDiePie's music videos were blocked, his growth was slowing down jurassicly, while T-Series growth is still consistent. On April 14, 2019, T-Series surpassed PewDiePie to be the most subscribed YouTube channel and currently is still the most subscribed. Controversy T-Series blocks PewDiePie in India In April 2019, the Delhi High Court ordered the removal of PewDiePie videos due to "racist" and "derogatory" comments towards India on PewDiePie's ''Congratulations song. Following this, on April 11, bitch lasagna and Congratulations got blocked in India. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: February 6, 2013 *2 million subscribers: May 16, 2013 *3 million subscribers: October 15, 2013 *4 million subscribers: January 24, 2014 *5 million subscribers: June 7, 2014 *6 million subscribers: November 15, 2014 *7 million subscribers: May 8, 2015 *8 million subscribers: September 29, 2015 *9 million subscribers: January 10, 2016 *10 million subscribers: April 7, 2016 *11 million subscribers: July 5, 2016 *12 million subscribers: September 11, 2016 *13 million subscribers: November 5, 2016 *14 million subscribers: December 16, 2016 *15 million subscribers: January 21, 2017 *16 million subscribers: February 23, 2017 *17 million subscribers: March 23, 2017 *18 million subscribers: April 17, 2017 *19 million subscribers: May 15, 2017 *20 million subscribers: June 13, 2017 *21 million subscribers: July 7, 2017 *22 million subscribers: July 26, 2017 *23 million subscribers: August 14, 2017 *24 million subscribers: September 3, 2017 *25 million subscribers: September 23, 2017 *26 million subscribers: October 13, 2017 *27 million subscribers: October 30, 2017 *28 million subscribers: November 17, 2017 *29 million subscribers: December 4, 2017 *30 million subscribers: December 19, 2017 *31 million subscribers: December 30, 2017 *32 million subscribers: January 10, 2018 *33 million subscribers: January 21, 2018 *34 million subscribers: January 31, 2018 *35 million subscribers: February 9, 2018 *36 million subscribers: February 19, 2018 *37 million subscribers: March 1, 2018 *38 million subscribers: March 9, 2018 *39 million subscribers: March 18, 2018 *40 million subscribers: March 27, 2018 *41 million subscribers: April 5, 2018 *42 million subscribers: April 15, 2018 *43 million subscribers: April 24, 2018 *44 million subscribers: May 3, 2018 *45 million subscribers: May 12, 2018 *46 million subscribers: May 23, 2018 *47 million subscribers: June 1, 2018 *48 million subscribers: June 9, 2018 *49 million subscribers: June 17, 2018 *50 million subscribers: June 26, 2018 *51 million subscribers: July 3, 2018 *52 million subscribers: July 9, 2018 *53 million subscribers: July 15, 2018 *54 million subscribers: July 22, 2018 *55 million subscribers: July 29, 2018 *56 million subscribers: August 5, 2018 *57 million subscribers: August 12, 2018 *58 million subscribers: August 19, 2018 *59 million subscribers: August 25, 2018 *60 million subscribers: September 1, 2018 *61 million subscribers: September 8, 2018 *62 million subscribers: September 14, 2018 *63 million subscribers: September 21, 2018 *64 million subscribers: September 30, 2018 *65 million subscribers: October 9, 2018 *66 million subscribers: October 17, 2018 *67 million subscribers: October 24, 2018 *68 million subscribers: October 31, 2018 *69 million subscribers: November 7, 2018 *70 million subscribers: November 14, 2018 *71 million subscribers: November 21, 2018 *72 million subscribers: November 28, 2018 *73 million subscribers: December 2, 2018 *74 million subscribers: December 6, 2018 *75 million subscribers: December 11, 2018 *76 million subscribers: December 18, 2018 *77 million subscribers: December 24, 2018 *78 million subscribers: December 30, 2018 *79 million subscribers: January 5, 2019 *80 million subscribers: January 12, 2019 *81 million subscribers: January 18, 2019 *82 million subscribers: January 24, 2019 *83 million subscribers: January 30, 2019 *84 million subscribers: February 5, 2019 *85 million subscribers: February 11, 2019 *86 million subscribers: February 18, 2019 *87 million subscribers: February 25, 2019 *88 million subscribers: March 5, 2019 *89 million subscribers: March 12, 2019 *90 million subscribers: March 18, 2019 *91 million subscribers: March 23, 2019 *92 million subscribers: March 31, 2019 *93 million subscribers: April 7, 2019 *94 million subscribers: April 13, 2019 *95 million subscribers: April 20, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 2, 2013 *2 billion views: June 13, 2014 *3 billion views: January 6, 2015 *4 billion views: May 30, 2015 *5 billion views: September 28, 2015 *6 billion views: December 18, 2015 *7 billion views: February 25, 2016 *8 billion views: April 23, 2016 *9 billion views: June 18, 2016 *10 billion views: August 14, 2016 *11 billion views: September 30, 2016 *12 billion views: November 11, 2016 *13 billion views: December 19, 2016 *14 billion views: January 15, 2017 *15 billion views: February 24, 2017 *16 billion views: March 23, 2017 *17 billion views: April 14, 2017 *18 billion views: May 13, 2017 *19 billion views: June 9, 2017 *20 billion views: July 6, 2017 *21 billion views: July 29, 2017 *22 billion views: August 19, 2017 *23 billion views: September 10, 2017 *24 billion views: October 2, 2017 *25 billion views: October 23, 2017 *26 billion views: November 14, 2017 *27 billion views: December 4, 2017 *28 billion views: December 23, 2017 *29 billion views: January 10, 2018 *30 billion views: January 26, 2018 *31 billion views: February 10, 2018 *32 billion views: February 25, 2018 *33 billion views: March 10, 2018 *34 billion views: March 24, 2018 *35 billion views: April 7, 2018 *36 billion views: April 21, 2018 *37 billion views: May 6, 2018 *38 billion views: May 21, 2018 *39 billion views: June 7, 2018 *40 billion views: June 21, 2018 *41 billion views: July 4, 2018 *42 billion views: July 14, 2018 *43 billion views: July 25, 2018 *44 billion views: August 4, 2018 *45 billion views: August 14, 2018 *46 billion views: August 24, 2018 *47 billion views: September 3, 2018 *48 billion views: September 13, 2018 *49 billion views: September 25, 2018 *50 billion views: October 7, 2018 *51 billion views: October 20, 2018 *52 billion views: October 31, 2018 *53 billion views: November 12, 2018 *54 billion views: November 25, 2018 *55 billion views: December 7, 2018 *56 billion views: December 17, 2018 *57 billion views: December 27, 2018 *58 billion views: January 6, 2019 *59 billion views: January 16, 2019 *60 billion views: January 26, 2019 *61 billion views: February 5, 2019 *62 billion views: February 15, 2019 *63 billion views: February 25, 2019 *64 billion views: March 8, 2019 *65 billion views: March 19, 2019 *66 billion views: March 29, 2019 *67 billion views: April 9, 2019 *68 billion views: April 20, 2019 Trivia *In March, 2019, T-Series surpassed PewDiePie to be the most subscribed channel untill PewDiePie regained his title after the release of Congratulations. **T-Series and PewDiePie passed each other on several occasions in March, 2019, but they did not count as the passings happened in less than 24-hours. The official most subscribed start date for T-Series is March 27, 2019. **Even though T-Series has passed PewDiePie around 100 times (but for mostly 10 seconds due to sub bots), they have two milestones they had reached before PewDiePie during PewDiePie vs T-Series was when they were the first to reach 92 and 95 million subscribers. With PewDiePie hitting most of the other milestones. es: T-Series References This page was created on March 2, 2017 by Davidjl123. Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Indian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Five Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Million Subscribers Category:Sixty Five Million Subscribers Category:Seventy Million Subscribers Category:Seventy Five Million Subscribers Category:Eighty Million Subscribers Category:Eighty Five Million Subscribers Category:Ninety Million Subscribers Category:Ninety Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views